User blog:MajorxSeddie/Seddie Fic pt 2
Hey guys, I'm gonna try my hand at continuing what I wrote yesterday, please enjoy! And if you haven't read part one, go''' here' . Thanks much! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Freddie flinched as the blonde's glare bore right into his eyes, straight through his head. Sam roughly tore her hand away from his, and then, quick as a flash, she chucked the remote into Freddie's head. "OW!" His eyes watered as he decided that sitting on the same couch as Sam Puckett was not his best idea. While he walked over to the kitchen, he grabbed a Peppy Cola out of the fridge and held it to his throbbing head. "Demon..." he mutter under his breath incase Sam decided to sprout super hearing powers. Freddie walked over to the computer, checking the latest status of iCarly... Soon enough, he heard a snore and looked over. As one arm dangled off the couch and her legs rested on the coffee table, he saw a deceivingly serene looking Sam. Light breathing and those peaceful eyes made it seem as if she would have been a girl who loved children and assisted people at nursing homes. It certainly didn’t look like a girl who ate like a black hole in a buffet of planets or someone who beat up people for pure entertainment. Embarrassingly, Freddie Benson was not the person he once was. The person who hated Sam, hated her antics, and loved Carly. Now, he was something similar, not ''too different...besides the fact that he was in the middle of realizing his feelings for a certain blue-eyed, blonde haired person. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when it had begun, but he guessed it was probably around the time when they shared their first kiss. Even thinking about it now made him blush...or at least feel a little awkward. Freddie wasn’t sure why, but after that kiss it seemed that the tensions between them lessened. A lot. They seemed to get along better after that, they could both joke around and tease each other without the feeling of deep hatred in between it. The punches still hurt though. But somehow, some way, they became something more like friends. Freddie had been sure that the feelings stopped there. Unfortunately for him, his feelings decided to escalate. Soon, he began noticing things he wouldn’t have noticed before, and things he didn’t feel safe on noticing. Like how she didn’t give a crap. And how she could beat up anyone she wanted, very easily. Oh, and how Sam had a really nice figure. These feelings came rushing in like a flash flood, and Freddie had absolutely no idea on how to stop it. He didn’t know if building a dam to keep those feelings in the right place was a good choice, or if letting them rein free would work as well. All he knew was that he was very confused, and that he was a hormonal teenage male. No other pairing could have been more disastrous. Suddenly the room was noticeably darker, and the computer screen shone like a lighthouse in the middle of the dark, dark sea. Freddie turned off the computer and waited for his eyesight to adjust and the little specks of light like faeries to disappear from his vision. Then he decided that walking around in the dark was stupid, and twisted one of the knobs on the lamp until it clicked and light filled the room. It was 8:00 PM and Seattle’s city lights flickered and twinkled lazily out the window. Freddie walked over to sit in one of the chairs encompassing the TV, and thought Maybe a nap is a good idea right now... He looked over and saw Sam still snoring comfortably on the couch. A single, thick strand of hair had fallen straight in the middle of Sam’s face, and Freddie felt the urge to tuck it behind her ear. “Holy chizz, Freddie! Snap out of it,” he chastened himself. “You are TOTALLY not thinking about touching Sam’s hair.” But his hormones bested him as he reached out to her pristine face. And his anxiety bested him when the lock on the door click and he heard a familiar female voice. He froze. ________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks for reading if you did! I hope you liked it. Comments are love and fuel for me to continue! Category:Blog posts